Dallas Winston
|Image = |Description = He smokes, commits various crimes, and secretly cares for Johnny. |Gang = Greasers |Fate = Shot to death by police. |Family members = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Friends = Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, Steve Randle, Two-Bit Matthews, Darry Curtis, and Sodapop Curtis. |Enemies = A lot of unnamed people and Socs |Portrayed by = Matt Dillon |Rivals = Tim Shepard|name = Dallas Winston |fate = Shot to death by the police|name = Dallas Winston |fate = Shot to death by the police}} Physical Appearance In the books he is said to have an elfish face with high cheekbones and a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. Dally didn't like haircuts nor hair oil so his almost white-blond hair fell over his forehead in wisps and kicked out in the back in tufts and curled behind is ears along the nape of his neck. He had blazing blue eyes which Pony describes as "cold with all the hatred in the world. However in the movie Dally has brown hair and eyes. Personality He's hardened from a tough upbringing. Dally spent three years on the wild side of New York and was arrested at the age of ten. Pony describes him as bitter due to the Socs being let off easy on several occasions. Overview Dally is a tough guy who hangs out with Johnny and Ponyboy. In the first chapter, after they go to the movie, he tries to pick Cherry up but gets a drink thrown at him, so he leaves. He then appears after Johnny killed Bob; he was at the club in the bedroom trying to get some sleep. He gives the boys a gun and tells them to hop on a train to Windrixville and hide in the old church. He comes back a few days later after they been hiding and gives Ponyboy a note from Sodapop and take them out to a fast food place. When they return to the church, they find it on fire with seven kids, who were on a field trip with their class, inside. Ponyboy and Johnny help save the kids and Dally later helps them but then hits Ponyboy hard and he fell. We later find out he did that because Ponyboy was on fire. Later Ponyboy and Two-Bit visit Dally in the hospital because he had received a few burns from the church fire. He is mad that he has to miss the rumble and tell them to "do it for Johnny". He later convinces the nurse with Two-Bit's switchblade to let him leave and soon joins the Greasers at the rumble. After they won, he said that they should get to the hospital. Soon, they get pulled over by a cop but he says that Ponyboy fell off his motorcycle and later get a police escort to the hospital. There they tell Johnny they won and a few seconds later Johnny dies of his injuries. Dally, overcome with grief, runs out, robs a convenience store and asks Darry and the gang to help hide him. As the gang arrives, he is shot by policemen when he holds up an unloaded gun and points it at officers. Dallas Winston dies, almost instantly. He might not have died a hero's death, but he will be remembered a hero. Category:Deaths Category:Males